


Розарий

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Кривое зеркало фей [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, PWP, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Series: Кривое зеркало фей [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094870





	Розарий

У него холодные пальцы с шершавыми загрубевшими подушечками. Но такие нежные и такие осторожные движения, что Уртир вздрагивает от каждого касания. Её будто пронзает электрическим разрядом, заставляя шире раздвигать бёдра. А он мучительно медлит. Словно боится причинить ей боль. Боится лишний раз дотронуться, надавить сильнее... Но это только кажется.

Когда дыхание Уртир учащается, а с губ срывается первый тихий стон, меняется и характер движений. Лёгкое порхание пальцев сменяется то нежным поглаживанием, то методичным надавливанием.

Уртир протяжно стонет, прогибаясь в спине, а затем тянет руку к своему рту и щедро смачивает пальцы слюной. Теперь они достаточно влажные и горячие... Как и его язык, дерзко раздвигающий нежные складки.

Под его пальцами распускаются лиловые морозные узоры, обвивая белоснежную кожу бёдер подобно ледяному плющу. Уртир трясёт от контраста ощущений, и она хватает губами воздух в нелепой попытке вдохнуть глубже, но тот хриплыми всхлипами вырывается из лёгких обратно. Девичья ладонь судорожно стискивает полную грудь с торчащим соском, в то время как весь жар стекается вниз, концентрируясь в самой чувствительной точке... Сладкая боль разрастается вместе с ледяными стеблями розария, обвивающими дрожащее тело, купающееся в желанной неге.

Всего лишь несколько мгновений — и острое наслаждение становится невыносимым. Взрывается, скручивая тело в сладкой судороге, вырываясь морозным стоном с покрытых инеем губ и распускаясь ледяными розами по всему телу...

Уртир безвольно откидывается на подушки, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Потому что знает: стоит разомкнуть веки, как самодовольно ухмыляющийся Грей снова растает подобно её ледяному розарию.


End file.
